


For Creative writing

by Bl4ck_0uT



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ck_0uT/pseuds/Bl4ck_0uT
Summary: This is for a class. Im posting it to sed to somebody. This is not offical in any way.





	For Creative writing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for two reasons. 1) For a class I am in. 2) For FancyLadySnackCakes. Hope you like it.
> 
> Subscribe to FancyLadySnackCakes, she has cool stuff her page.

For Creative Writing

Inspired by: FancyLadySnackCakes

______________________________________________________________________________

(1st POV)

 

My nose scrunched in annoyance as I tweaked the circuits a bit more. “Come on, almost there.” I whisper to nobody really. Marcus and I have been trying to correct a small circuit board to an old tinker toy robot....Well really I was trying to correct it. Marcus left a while ago to **_‘get some coffee’_ **with Wrench. I look up form the back to see him sitting on the couch with said masked man, playing Smash Bros. Of course. I roll my eyes and look back down.

 

“Hey, M. Any coffee left in the TV?” I shout sarcastically.

 

“Sure is Raven! It’s pretty good, too. Want some?” He asked back with the same tone in his voice. How he can even form his sentences while strategically button mashing is beyond me. Usually gets so focused in the game that he won’t speak unless it’s for food of to shit talk, but I guess “sarcastic coffee” is an exception

 

“If you hurry, you can still get some before it’s cold!” Wrench added. I chuckled a bit and went  back to working to the board. I could’ve sworn I heard chuckling from the two of them but I’ll allow it. I suppose as long as they’re having fun, it’s okay.

 

“At least one of us is.” Again I say to nobody really with my head down. Even though I try to block out the sounds of online screams and occasional shit talk between the nerds on the couch, I still heard the light footsteps walking behind me.

 

“Still working?” A female voice came from behind me. I didn’t look up but I shifted my eyes to the ground to see the black and red converse. Yep, I know who those belong to. Smiling I answer the question with my own.

 

“Is this Low?” Came the simple question. Again a soft chuckle came from her - most likely from the ‘Is this loss?’ meme quote - as she sat down next to me.

 

“Perhaps. Want some help on that?” She asked, pointing at the board i was working on. I thought about it for a while. LowRes has done this sort of thing before. I could let her help me with this and be over with it. Scrunching my nose up, I decided not to.

 

“No no, I  think I got it now.” I respond a few seconds later. “Just a bit more aaaaand....success!” I shouted happily, kicking my legs out. I smiled and looked up to her and she smiled back down. The online screaming ceased for a moment and two pair of footsteps replaced them.

 

“Alright!” Marcus beamed to me. “ All we need to to pull the hunk of metal over here and set it. Let’s put it in and see what it can do!” He cheered, walking to get the small robot from the desk opposite of me. Tiny laughs could be heard as a ‘That’s what she said’ was said from the remaining 3 people. Once the bot was brought over, we placed the board in the right place and waited for a moment. God it felt like hours, but luckily it was only a few moments until it turned on. The robots crimson eyes lit up and an audible “beep beep” sounded around them.

 

“WOOHOO! Yes, finally!!” I cheered among them, jumping up and down like a excited child getting their first pet.

 

“Alright Rae! I knew you could do it!” Wrench slung his arm over my shoulders and smiled. Or at least I think he was. His LEDs showed double carrots, so good sign, right? I sighed-really I groaned -and wiped my forehead, even though there was no sweat.

 

“Ugh, that took way too long to finish.” I sat back down to stare at the tiny robot. It was really cute actually. It’s little arms moved up and down and it’s tiny beeps correlated with the blinking red eyes. The little feet moved itself across the table I worked on when I realised.

“I’m so much faster on a computer.” I looked back to Marcus with stress clearly visible on my face.

 

“Please tell me I don’t have to do this again.” I added. Marcus walked away from the other two who were talking with each other now. Walking to me, he places his hand on my head and ruffled my hair until. He walked away and sat back on the couch, moving his controller aside and threw his head back over the back rest.

 

“Not until September. Keep working on it.”

 

My smiled dropped to a frown as a hung my head low. I still had a few more months but it’s better to prepare now than never. “Guess I better start early.”


End file.
